


A Garden Date in the Big Apple

by Kinkykingliam



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkykingliam/pseuds/Kinkykingliam
Summary: Liam and Genevieve (MC) finally get a chance to take a breath in NYC to visit where Genevieve's parents are buried. Genevieve is now 16 weeks and Liam has a sweet surprise for her, she isn't the only one who knows her way around NYC.





	A Garden Date in the Big Apple

Genevieve rolls over in bed, rubbing her eyes and taking in the swanky hotel room her and Liam were staying in. She blinks slowly at the painting of fruit on the wall across from her. Wrinkling her nose at the minibar, spotting whiskey and thinking briefly of Drake. Genevieve takes it all in, the plush dark blue carpet, the white and grey striped walls. Genevieve eyes the dresser before her eyes catch sight of the blinds, remembering where they were and getting out of bed rather quickly. Genevieve walks over to the window and sweeps the heavy pastel blue drapes open, to reveal a deep, orange sunset bouncing off the New York City skyscrapers. Genevieve sighs when she realizes that she has slept more than the hour she promised herself. Being pregnant was tiring. She sighs, as she gently rubs her belly bump, which was now very noticeable.

It had been a week since her and Liam had confirmed her pregnancy with CBC and the people had taken the news well. Genevieve smiles slightly at the thought. She is now 16 weeks pregnant and over the moon to have a little bump. She sits back down on the bed, resting her head on the oak headboard and pulling the cream colored blanket back up over her legs. She nuzzles her face into her pillow and listens to Liam in the other room. He is speaking French with a serious tone in his voice. Genevieve figures it’d be best to not interrupt. She knows that if he sees her, he will wrap up the conversation, no matter how important to be with her. She reaches for her phone on the nightstand and before she can read her notifications, Liam comes striding into the room, not even realizing she is awake, a scowl still smeared across his face.

He becomes a little startled when he sees Genevieve’s olive green eyes staring into his electric blue eyes. His expression quickly softens, as he places his phone on the dresser and slowly crawls into bed to lay by her side.

“How was your nap, my Queen?” Liam says teasingly

“Longer than I thought it would be.” Genevieve laughs softly, “I’m still tired though.” She says with a slight sigh.

“And how is our little prince or princess this evening?” Liam asks, gently rubbing his hand over Genevieve’s stomach.

“He or she must be as tired as momma, only a few movements today, still no kicks however.” She says quietly “But how is our King doing? Everything okay with France?”

Liam quirks his eyebrow when he realizes just how long she has been awake. With a soft laugh he replies,

“France is well, France. And I have a surprise for you, for both of you.” He says as his eyes dart back and forth between Genevieve’s eyes and her bump.

Genevieve’s eyes light up almost immediately. Liam’s surprises were high on her list of the reasons why she loved him. And it was a very long list.

“Help me get dressed?” Genevieve says with a sly smile

“Anything for my Queen” Liam obliges.

Once Genevieve started showing, her and Liam would have regular meetings her in closet. They would sit and figure out how to cover up her growing bump without being suspicious. Genevieve had wanted to wait as long as possible before announcing the news. She was excited to finally have a little sliver of something, that was theirs and theirs only. Liam had done everything in his power. From providing faux champagne, served only to her, at formal gatherings. To hiring designers to create dresses fitted perfectly to conceal Genevieve’s stomach. All of his efforts had paid off, as they were able to keep their little secret until she was 15 weeks. One day during an outing, a strong gust of wind had blown Genevieve’s perfectly placed scarf to the side, revealing her bump to at least a dozen Cordonian onlookers. Liam had been afraid at first, that the people would be angry. Bastien had stepped forward, closer to her, ready to protect her. But instead they offered congratulations, some of the older women even offering advice. Which Genevieve graciously sat down to listen to.

As Liam walked into the bathroom, he kissed Genevieve’s forehead before gently setting her down on a small footstool. He slowly swung open the closet doors and rifled through the hangers of clothes, before pulling out an emerald green maternity dress. Genevieve let out a soft sigh, when she recognized it. It was the dress she had worn the first time she met Liam, outside of her waitress uniform.

“While we still had Annalise at the palace, I had asked her to redesign a few of my favorite dresses on you.” Liam says as his cheeks turn slightly red.

Genevieve stands slowly, raising her hand to cup Liams cheek. She gently rubs her thumb across his cheek. He begins to look flushed. She knows that he wants to take her right there, but in her state, he is commanding himself to not give in to his temptations. As if to tease him, Genevieve slowly unties her nightgown, allowing her bump to stick out of the front. She does a little twirl, letting the sides of the gown reveal her smooth, soft legs before they are covered again. Liam bites his lip as he gently sets the green dress on the side of the bathtub, while he slumps down on the footstool.

“Genevieve….” Liam begins

But Genevieve sticks up her pointer finger at him to be quiet. Liam doesn’t finish what he was going to say and simply sits, smiling softly at Genevieve.

“My King….” She begins, as she reveals her shoulders, allowing the gown to slip more down her body “It would appear…..”

Before she can finish her sentence, Liam has jumped up off of the footstool and is lacing his arms around her waist. He pulls her into him and kisses her deeply. He gently tugs at her nightgown and it slips off of her body, pooling at their feet on the floor.

“It would appear, my Queen?” Liam says as he kisses down Genevieve’s neck.

“It would appear…..” Genevieve begins “I have lost my train of thought…”

Liam laughs softly, kissing her breasts until he reaches the padding of her bra. He lifts his mouth and plants more kisses on the top of her bump. Kissing all the way down to her belly button. He stops there and kneels down in front of her. He places his hands at her waist and leans his face sideways, softly on her bump.

“We are so excited to meet you little one”He whispers to her belly

Genevieve can feel herself getting emotional. Slowly, tears start to pool in her eyes. As she looks down and watches Liam so delicately cradle her bump. He continues to whisper to their unborn child how much they love him or her and how he can’t wait to teach him or her many things. It’s not until a tear falls from her eye and onto the top of her bump, that Liam is bought out of his bubble. Right as he is about to stand up and kiss Genevieve, the baby kicks. The baby kicks his right hand and both of their eyes go wide.

“Oh my God.” Genevieve whispers, as her hands fly down onto the top of her bump.

Both of their hands cover her bump, as they gaze into each others eyes, slightly crying and smiling.

After a few moments, as if on cue, the baby stops kicking. Liam stands and pulls Genevieve into him again. Kissing her intensely, as both of their hearts begin to beat faster.

“So, you were saying something about a surprise for us?” Genevieve says as she pulls back slightly, while catching her breath.

“Ah yes” Liam smiles “I’ll let you get dressed and we can head out.”

He reaches down and holds her hand. He lifts her hand up to his lips. He at first opens her palm and kisses her palm, before turning her hand over and kissing the back. He bows slightly “My Queen” he says, as he backs away from her and slips out of the bathroom, slowly closing the door behind him.

Genevieve quickly dresses and walks out of the bathroom. Liam stands and holds open her coat for her.

“It’s gotten a little chilly” He says as she slips into the coat

“Liam, it is mid-November in New York City, it is a little more than chilly.” She says matter of factly, which makes Liam laugh.

They each slip on a pair of gloves and Liam gently places a hat on Genevieve’s head. Smoothing down the stray hairs that have fallen onto her shoulders. He slowly leans down and plants a kiss on her lips, before she walks over to the door to slip her boots on.

After leaving the hotel and climbing into a black car, they arrive in front of central park. They step out of the car and Liam pulls Genevieve over to a cart, where a man is selling hot apple cider. He buys two and hands one to Genevieve.

“Hmmm…my favorite” Genevieve says with a smile

“I would do anything, to see you smile” Liam says as he laces her fingers in his.

Genevieve blushes a little. A warm feeling spreading throughout her body. Fully aware that it is not the hot apple cider. They walk along a path as the sun begins to set. As they pass a small pond, Liam leads Genevieve off the path. They walk passed a tall brush of bushes and enter a well lit garden. Genevieve stops for a moment to take in the sight.

All sorts of vegetables are growing in the garden, almost ready to be harvested before winter fully sets in. Above them, hang string lights, attached to poles, connecting at all four corners of the garden. She smiles when she sees the entrance to a maze on the other side of the garden. She then notices a small bistro table and a pair of chairs in one corner. A bench and small fountain on the other.

“Oh Liam, its beautiful. How did you find this place?” She asks

“The garden has always been here, according to the gardener. However, I had added the embellishments” He says, beaming at Genevieve

“When did you find time to talk to a gardener?” Genevieve says raising an eyebrow.

“As with most pre-planned surprises, Bastien.” Liam says with a soft laugh

“Well, I love it my King” she says as she leans up to kiss him on the cheek.

Liam leads her over to the little table. She sits down and he leans over and picks up a picnic basket. He pulls out two champagne flutes and two plates, with assorted silverware. He sets the basket down and uses both hands to pull out a well insulated container. He opens the lid and a slow, stream of steam comes out. Genevieve slowly pulls off her gloves, as Liam sets a baking pan of macaroni and cheese on the table.

As soon as Genevieve sees it, she breaks out into a small fit of laughter. Liam stands and sits in his chair across from her, a bit perplexed. All Genevieve craved is macaroni and cheese. The chefs at the palace, had been making it for her at least twice a day. Sometimes she would even ask for other foods mixed into it. Liam once walked into his study, to find her sitting in a recliner, eating macaroni and cheese with olives. One of the stranger things she’s added to it. As Genevieve calms down and begins to catch her breath, Liam serves them both. As they eat and chat, Liam notices Genevive is getting cold. He reaches under her chair and wraps a blanket around her.

“I would like to sit by the small fountain with you.” She says softly

Liam scoops everything on the table, into the basket in one swift motion.

“Well good thing I cleaned up” he says with a laugh

They walk over to the bench, hand in hand and sit together. Liam puts one arm around Genevieve and she rests her head in the crook of his neck. He kisses the top of her head, as they watch the skyline. The sun has all but set and dusk is setting in. A few clouds float by when Genevieve finally breaks the silence between them.

“I hope its a boy” She whispers

“Why a boy?” Liam asks softly

“Because he would be a mini you and if there is anything this world, our Cordonia, needs. It is another you.” She begins “A gentle, stoic, rational man, who cares and stands by his people and the people he cares for. A man who loves deeply and passionately about things and people important to him.”

Liam reaches up to Genevieve’s face and slowly turns his face up towards his. He draws her into a deep kiss. Almost instantly, Genevieve lifts one leg over his lap and straddles him, as the blanket envelopes them both. She lifts her hands up to run her fingers through his hair, as he wraps his strong arms around her waist. Almost holding her in place. After a small moan escapes Liam’s lips, he blushes and pulls back slightly, to rest his forehead on Genevieve’s.

“Are you happy we got to see your parents today?” Liam says

“Yes” Genevieve says, knowing he is asking to distract himself “You know, I’m not suddenly made of porcelain. You can make love to me in this garden if you wish to.”

Liam raises his face and looks into her eyes. She can see burning desire in his eyes, but she can also see his restraint and she knows that it is failing him slowly. Genevieve takes advantage of this and begins to kiss him deeply again. Moving from his lips, to his cheeks. Whispering a soft “I love you” in his ear, before kissing him down his neck. She stops for a second, so she can begin to unbutton his shirt, through his unzippered jacket. He sucks in a deep breath of air, wanting to badly to take her into the maze, like he does back home. Instead he tightens his grip on the blanket, willing himself to not get excited. Genevieve giggles a little when she feels his muscles tense. She stops and leans into him, so she is eye to eye with him.

“Fine your Majesty, you win.” She says with a pout.

Liam can no longer control himself once she had admitted defeat. He uses one hand to pull her lips to his, kissing her with a sense of urgency. He stands up and she wraps her legs around his waist. He uses one arm to hold her upright, while he rests his other hand on the small of her back.

“My Queen, it is far too cold to undress out here” he says breathlessly in between kisses

“Then take me back to the hotel my King, now” She says, almost moaning out the words

“As you wish, my love” He says

He gently sets her back down and they dash out of the park. By the time they reach the hotel, their hair has been messed up and most of the buttons on Liam’s shirt are undone. They quickly recover as they step out of the car. Continuing their rendezvous in the elevator, until at last, they reach their room. As they step in and the door shuts behind them, Liam rips off his jacket, tossing it on the floor. His shirt follows next. He kicks off his shoes, as Genevieve does the same with her coat. They pull off their gloves and Genevieve’s hat falls off as Liam pulls her into him again. They fall together on the couch, Liam being careful to not let his weight onto any part of her stomach.

Genevieve yawns and Liam slides off of her and falls next to her on the couch. He lays on arm down for her to rest his head on, while he places the other on her belly.

“Raincheck?” He whispers, as he leans in to kiss her cheek

“I’m sorry” Genevieve says as she yawns yet again.

“My love, you have nothing to be sorry for” Liam smiles at her

She lets out a small sigh, as Liam scoops her up and carries her to bed.

“Sleep my Queen” he says as he gently places her on the white sheets. She rests her head on her pillow and Liam slowly covers her with the blanket. As he leans down the kiss her, he realizes that she is already asleep. He smiles to himself, as he finishes undressing and climbs into bed next to her.


End file.
